Unkle Munky Pg 124
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- This week Munky is doing the warrior dance... Artist - The Prodigy. Song - Warrior's Dance. *Click here to play... *Videos prone to removal. ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- A Floral Quandary Alex from Hull asks – Dear Unkle Munky, I am aware that nothing says 'I love you' more than a lovely bunch of roses. What particular type of flower would I send, however, to express that my feelings are purely of a sexual nature? Unkle Munky says – Dear Alex, My attempts to converse with Interflora regarding this matter have been met with both derision and dismay. I can only assume that feelings of a sexual nature cannot be expressed via the gift of flowers. Have you tried porn? ---- House of Munky Dear Unkle Munky - I've just received a letter of complaint regarding the dubious claims that you are making for the latest 'House of Munky' product. Unkle Munky says -''' What dubious claims? ---- The Meaning of Life Robert from Crewe asks - Dear Unkle Munky, My mate thinks that adding the word 'Not' to the top of 'For Sale' signs is extremely clever. He's 25. Surely there must be more to life than this? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Robert, There certainly is more to life than this. Why not alter 'To Let' signs so that they read 'ToiLet'? Robert replies - Give me strength. ---- UK Munky Gold Plus One '''17:00 Tony Blackburn’s Celebrity Challenge This week: Tony challenges Heather Mills to a three legged race. 18:00 Kim Wilde - ‘Kim Mild’ (Documentary) 80's pop starlet, Kim Wilde, talks frankly of how she shunned sex, drugs and rock 'n roll for herbaceous borders. 19:00 Tears for Spears This week Britney attempts to gain further publicity by shaving the head of an innocent Labrador puppy. 20:00 Devon Knows I’m Miserable Now. This week: High powered military X-Ray equipment is employed to reveal Sharon's feminine side. *Special thanks to RAF Devonshire. 21:00 The Innumerate Musketeers! This week: The Innumerate Musketeers investigate a confusing '2 for the price of 1' hair gel promotion at Boots the chemist. 22:00 Sign Off ---- And in Other News... *A deranged Joanna Lumley tests the patience of politicians by expressing how big she believes gherkins could grow if allowed to stay in the country. ---- Star Bidding Wars Warren from Stevenage asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is it true that Rihanna's forehead recently prompted a bidding war amongst advertising companies? I suspect that my mate is pulling my plonker again and no mistake! 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Warren, I can confirm that your friend is correct with regards to this matter. I can also reveal that Dyno-Rod have since placed a successful bid and that their logo will be appearing on Rihanna's forehead for the duration of her summer tour. ---- Munky's HeadLies ---- In a Jiffy Ben from Argyle asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I often cum in a jiffy. This is most frustrating for my girlfriend. What can I do? 'Unkle Munky scratches his head -' Dear Ben, I'm all for safe sex, but mailing your semen to your girlfriend in a padded envelope strikes me as a little extreme and no mistake! Ben replies - Oh for god's sake! I should have known better than to ask a stupid munky! ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>